


mood ring eyes (and starry skies)

by luvsgalo



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, POV Galo Thymos, Pining, Self-Indulgent, mood ring eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsgalo/pseuds/luvsgalo
Summary: A mood ring eyes fic, totally self indulgent
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	mood ring eyes (and starry skies)

**Author's Note:**

> just for reference !
> 
> Grey; fear  
> Red; admiration  
> Yellow; joy  
> Green; sadness  
> Blue; content  
> Purple; love, longing

+Grey

The first time Galo’s turn grey is when he sees Lio’s lifeless body, skin cracking and burning away like ash. As he pumps his chest he can feel a heavy weight settling in his own, growing heavier as seconds pass. 

Sweat rolls down his forehead from the heat of the explosion, dripping onto the floor. “Lio. Lio!” He gets desperate as Lio’s right arm almost completely disintegrates away. He knows this isn’t like his normal CPR first aid. The Burning Rescue weren’t trained to handle the Burnish, neither were they allowed to, but now circumstances were different. 

He tries to remember anything that he’s seen from his encounters with the Burnish over the last few days that could help him. Anything. If he could just remember. 

One last pump to Lio’s chest, and Galo remembers that night in the cave. Hesitation clouds his conscience. What if he can't do it right? What if it wont work since he isn't a Burnish? Galo’s brows furrow as he tries to decide what to do. 

‘Fuck it.’ He thinks, as he struggles to produce a flame and inhales it. 

+Red

In the long grueling months of cleaning up the city, Galo notices how warm Lio is. The Burnish—or ex Burnish, kids always hang around him, like a role model of sorts. Even the rest of the ex Burnish tend to gravitate towards Lio, who always welcomes them. Before he knew Lio, Galo always assumed the high and mighty Mad Burnish leader was a cold and heartless person, only caring for themselves. But as he grew to know the other, Galo understood that there was more to him than he originally thought. 

Galo’s deep blue eyes turn a shade of dark red as he watches Lio squat down and ruffle the hair of a small girl. Lio has a small smile on his face as he waves the kids goodbye, before standing up and turning towards Galo. 

Lio walks over to where Galo is and tilts his head. His face indicates that he's confused, or rather thinking. 

“Your eyes are red.” Lio states bluntly. Galo blinks a few times and he can feel a blush creep its way on his face. He’s had people ask about his eyes, and he's never been embarrassed, but now that it’s Lio asking, it's a whole different story. 

Lio laughed quietly. “You’re not gonna go full vampire on me and bite my neck or something, are you?” That didnt do anything to help Galo’s very obvious flushed face. If Lio noticed, then he chose not to say anything.

“No, it’s just,” he struggles to find the right words, “my eyes change when I feel intense emotions. Not every emotion, but the more basic emotions.” 

Lio let out a ‘hmm’ in response. The way he was staring directly into Galo’s eyes was almost intimidating. He turned away and started walking—towards the Burning Rescue HQ Galo assumed. “Will you ever let me know what the colors mean?” Lio asked. 

Galo jogged to catch up, walking by Lio’s side. “Maybe if you buy me dinner I’ll think about it.”

+Yellow

Galo could count the number of times his eyes have turned yellow on his hands. He was generally a very joyous person, and that made it all the more reason that his eyes turning yellow happened so little. 

When Lio had come to him telling him that he was joining the Burning Rescue, Galo was overjoyed. He had a fear in the back of his mind for weeks now that after the city was up and running again, he may never see Lio again—or at least less than he would like. He wanted to remain close friends, and Lio joined the squad made that possible. 

He could feel his eyes shine over, as they did when they change colors. Lio had noticed his red eyes a few times and he’s dropped the question about the meaning of their colors.

“Now your eyes are yellow.” Lio hummed. “You said that they change with intense emotions, so either you're happy I’m joining, or you can’t wait for me to get fired.” 

The other let out a hearty laugh. “Wouldn't you like to know.” Galo knew that Lio was smart—smarter than him anyway, and that he’d figure out the meanings eventually without the need for Galo to tell him. And Galo would much rather wait for that moment than tell Lio himself. The amount of times his eyes glowed red with admiration was just a bit too embarrassing to admit. 

+Green

Galo's eyes have only turned green once—the day Kray had saved him from that fire. He never felt true anger and sadness after that day. Until now, that is. 

He and Lio were sent on a job, the usual. They were getting used to going on rescues together. Somehow they ended up with the nickname ‘wonder duo’ back at the station. They had grown a lot closer from all this time they’ve spent together, and worked in perfect unison. 

The job was a typical job they were getting these days. Burning building. After the promare had left, there still wasn't a decrease in fires, and there was still a need for the Burning Rescue—much to Galo’s joy. FIghting these fires was a bit more easier than promare flames, and after fighting Lio’s flames, Galo could say that rescues were a piece of cake now. 

But today after everyone from the building was safe outside, Lio charged back in, claiming that someone was still inside. His intuition was right, a small girl about six or seven was still on the top floor. Galo stayed out, getting on the ladder waiting for Lio to open a window or get on the roof with the girl, but they weren't seen. Galo was sure Lio had mentioned the fifth floor before rushing into the, now collapsing, building. 

Galo climbed down and was getting prepared to step into the building himself, before Lio finally emerged, the little girl in his arms. The girl was unharmed, running towards her dad in the crowd, but Lio was littered with tiny burns. The ends of his hair were singed, and his exposed skin had been exposed to the smoke, leaving him with dark grey patches. 

Galo doesn't remember running up to him, but now he was in front of Lio, hands waving around frantically, asking if he was alright. 

“Come on Thymos, I'm tougher than you may think.” Lio teased. His eyes were once again locked with Galo’s, unwavering. “Green eyes. I would think that you’re worried about me or something.” He laughed before walking off, leaving Galo gaping.

+Blue

Blue was Galo’s natural eye color. They mean content. Although they may turn a shade of darker sea blue with intense feelings. But it's very subtle. Content could mean a lot of things for Galo. It could mean getting pizza with the Burning Rescue crew on lazy sunny afternoons, or testing out a new matoi model that Lucia had made for him. But today, content was sharing dinner in his apartment with Lio. 

The two usually have movie nights together with everyone else from the Burning Rescue, and Galo loved having everyone hang out together—but tonight it was just him and Lio. 

They were sitting shoulder to shoulder, just enjoying each other's presence. It was nearing midnight and Galo didn’t want the night to end, and for Lio to go home. His eyes shone a dark blue, and thankfully, Lio’s eyes were glued to the TV so he didn’t notice. 

Galo tries to will away the dark blue from his eyes, to get his normal light sky blue color back. At this rate, Lio probably knows what a few of his colors mean, but in the darker lighting in his apartment, Galo doesn’t think Lio will be able to notice. But although right now, he just enjoy’s the time they spend together. 

+Purple

The first time Galo’s eyes turn purple, is coincidentally, the first time Lio kisses him. 

Galo had been woken up from his sleep from a frantic knocking on his apartment door. Groggily getting up, he threw on some random black t-shirt from his closet before checking through the peephole on the door. 

Lio was standing on the other side.

He looked fine, but also a sense of nervousness to him. Galo opened the door, but Lio didn’t come in. 

“I’ve been thinking about your eyes.” Lio said bluntly. Galo, who was still half asleep, didn’t understand what he meant by that. 

“Huh?” He said with a yawn, carding his fingers through his nest of a bed head. 

“Your eye colors. I’ve been thinking about them. About what they mean specifically.” This snapped Galo out of his sleepiness.

He knew Lio would eventually figure out his eye color meanings, and he thought he could save himself the embarrassment from telling Lio himself. Maybe luck was on his side and Lio didn't actually figure anything out, but just thought that he did. 

Lio stared at him, probably half expecting his eyes to change color, and If they turned grey, then Galo wouldn’t be surprised. There's only one way to interpret Galo’s eye colors and how he feels towards Lio—he just doesn’t know how Lio is going to react. 

“I could be wrong,” Galo really hopes that he is, “but I might need to try something to really make sure.” 

Now Galo was confused. “Try what?” 

Lio—who was in a relaxed stance before, with his weight resting on one hip, straightened up, and stepped closer to Galo. Galo, in a slouched position, was just a tiny bit taller than Lio, their faces inches apart. 

Galo had a small idea of what could happen in the next minute, and he could feel his eyes begin to change color. Before any color change was obvious, Lio set both his hands on Galo’s shoulders and brought their lips together. 

Galo tightly shut his eyes in response, drowning in the sensation of Lio’s soft lips on his. Lio tightened his grip on Galo’s shoulders, and Galo finally processed the situation enough to snake his arms around Lio, gently pressing their bodies together. 

As much as Galo would like to say he knew what he was doing, he’s never kissed anyone before, and by the chastity of the kiss, he can assume that Lio wasn’t too experienced either. 

Their lips moved in sync and just before Galo could kiss the other again, Lio slowly pulled away. They’re still very close together, and they could very easily steal another kiss from each other, but they just stood there. 

Galo knew his eyes turned some other color, he just had no way of knowing what it was. Lio smiled, his lips still shiny from their kiss earlier. “Purple huh?” Lio observed. 

Galo suddenly felt very shy “So, did you figure out if you were right?” He asked. 

Lio wrapped his arms around Galos neck, and shifted his weight. “Ya I did, and I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you could maybe leave a comment that would be <3


End file.
